The Dance Of Men
by Shire Fey
Summary: Light of the club shine down. Music throbs through every slick and hot body. Hips sway to the beat. Glazed over eyes watch the show in the middle of the floor. Come in and watch it too...


**Title:** The Dance Of Men

**Author:** PoetryQueen (Aka: Tabatha)

**Email:** Harry/Severus

**Genre:** Slash, Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Beta: **None Tear (all mistakes are mine)

**Warnings: Slight OoC and smutty inplications**

**Summary:** Dancing...

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN:** (Comment on me, Flame me, Do anything you want but it wont change me...)

All eyes were on the raven haired man as he walked onto the dance floor. He had never been seen in this club before but men were flocking to him as quick as their legs would carry them.

Of course, he did look like a walking wet dream; his long silky, flowing hair that cascaded over his shoulders and framed his chiseled face, and full lips curved into a smile as he started to sway to the music.

The black leather pants he wore, clinging to his body as he dipped down and touched the floor; hands gliding up the tall black boots. He could hear someone close by actually moan as he let his smooth form roll back up to its impressive six foot four inch stature. He slowly began to roll his hips to the slow erotic beat, fingers slowly trailing down his body allowing the tips of his fingers to play along the black silk shirt that hung lightly off his shoulders. He smiled with eyes closed as he could feel eyes on him as he began to slip his hand along the charcoal gray wife beater that clung to his defined abs. Slowly, his fingers played along the edge of his pants, tracing the leather straps that kept the slit in the front of his pants closed and from falling.

Those closest to him were allowed to see a light dusting of hair traveling only inches away from his groin. He let his hands slide to his thighs slowly massaging the muscle, hands moving to the inner most part of his thighs, then moved his hands along the leather straps of his outer thighs.

No man dared to try to dance with him in fear of him stopping his enticing dance. Even the DJ watched from the tall tower and made sure to keep slow songs playing. Every eye was on this man as he twisted and turned in the most erotic of manners. Soon some men and their lovers or even in a few cases the person next to them went to the wall and began to rut, snog, and everything but pull out and shag.

The men, still watching the heavenly figure, yelled out at a young man walking towards him. Though this man looked much like a wet dream himself they didn't want the other man to stop dancing. They groaned as the young man in stone washed jeans and thick black army boots stepped closer to the man who had everyone's attention.

The young man was true to the dark green shirt he was sporting that blatantly stated "I'm sexy you know it I know it just admit it". His black hair matched the man he was watching as it hung below his ears. His eyes pierced into the erotic man. He smirked as he watched the man in the middle of the floor grind into the air. He stepped closer and took the other mans hips in one arm and pulled their bodies flush with each other yet they never stopped dancing.

The crowd watched as the two men, with eyes closed, danced and seemed to know each others every move before it happened. Almost every lip was licked as they ground into each other. With each dip of their bodies the crowd would moan. With each caress the men would groan. Every moment the two men ground into each other more of the crowd seemed to cheer for more.

The two men danced for numerous hours. One hand swept the others back. One arm on the others waist as another now rested at their sides. Tight grips only became tighter. They were close enough to smell each others arousal as they pressed their groins into the others solid thighs with the rocking motion; it was a surprise that they hadn't came just from that. The movements became more and more hungry as they pushed harder into the other.

To every mans horror they stopped dancing as the night twiddled down to early morning. The men still didn't dare think to take their eyes off the two breathtaking men as they opened their eyes. A smirk on either face as they looked at each other never moving from the others embrace.

They smiled at each other and leaned in slowly and for the first time that night they kissed. This was no kiss between strangers, no, this was a kiss that only two long time lovers could share. They held each other closely still pecking each others lips not wanting to move away but soon they did. They couldn't help but smile as the crowd groaned when they moved away from each other. Hand in hand they smiled at the crowd around them as they walked to the doors. As soon as the two handsome bodies walked out the large metal doors they burst out laughing at the faces of the men who watched them.

"We should do this more often Sev." the younger man said as their laughter subsided.

"That we should Harry." Severus stated with a lustful smile.

"Lets get home so you can give me a private show." Harry quirked his eyebrows to his gorgeous lover.

"Brat."

"Git."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus."


End file.
